Stop Make Me Jealous
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: "Berhenti membuatku cemburu, Hakyeon." FF VIXX Neo ship. Yaoi, NC, BL, BoyxBoy NO LIKE NO READ


Stop Make Me Jealous

Main Cast : - Cha Hakyeon aka N

- Jung Taekwoon aka Leo

Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

Author kali ini bikin ff nc gaje lagi dari VIXX. Khusus buat hyung author yang pervert/? ( LeaderCHY) dengan Neo ship!^^

NO COPAS! No Bashing!

Rnr^^

Pagi hari yang cerah menyinari dorm VIXX. Dorm mereka tampak sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Ini masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Meskipun VIXX akan melakukan fansign di Busan siang ini, tidak mungkin mereka sudah bangun sepagi ini.

Krrriiinngg!

Krriinggg!

Bunyi alarm terdengar dari salah satu kamar anggota VIXX. Tentu saja suara alarm tersebut keluar dari kamar N dan Leo. Tak lama, Leo terbangun karena suara alarm tersebut dan melihat hyungnya (yang juga namjachingunya) masih tertidur. Ia pun segera membangunkannya.

"N hyung.. Bangunlah.." Tak lama N bangun dan langsung menatap ke arah Leo.

"Yak, kenapa kau membangunkan aku, chagiyaa?"

"Tadi alarmmu berbunyi. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau memasang alarm sepagi ini?"

N baru teringat bahwa nanti pukul 7 mereka akan melakukan shooting VIXX TV. Ia pun segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Leo. Tak lama, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan pakaian dan langsung menuju ke meja rias.

"Yak, ada apa sebenarnya hyung? Kenapa kau sudah rapih sekali?"

"Oiya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Pagi ini kita ada shooting VIXX TV. Nanti aku dan Wonshik yang shooting."

Mendengar nama salah satu saengnya yang notabene sering dipasangkan dengan N oleh para Starlight, ia jadi agak malas. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Showcase Milky Way di salah satu Negara Eropa, ada seorang yang ingin agar N dan Ravi menunjukkan kemesraan sebagai hyung dan namdongsaengnya. Mau tak mau N memeluk Ravi dan membuat Leo jengkel seharian.

"Yak. Baiklah."

"Apa kau mau ikut shooting?"

"Umm tidak usah. Aku masih ingin istirahat. Lagipula nanti kita akan ada fansign di Busan, aku tidak ingin terlihat lelah."

"Yasudah, aku ke kamar Ravi dulu, chagi." Kata N lalu mengecup kening Leo dan menuju ke kamar Ravi. Leo hanya tersenyum kecut.

Pukul 8 lewat 15 menit. Leo terbangun dan langsung keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya N dan Ravi yang sedang makan es krim bersama di ruang TV setelah selesai shooting. N pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Chagi, kau sudah bangun? Kau tahu, tadi aku dan Ravi shooting ke supermarket di seberang jalan dan sekalian membeli es krim ini." N segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Leo.

"Kau mau es krim?" Leo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Leo menolak sesuatu yang diberikan N. Apalagi es krim, makanan kesukaannya.

"Tumben sekali. Ayolah, chagii." N menyodorkan es krimnya ke arah Leo. Leo hanya diam menatap namjachingunya ini. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa sangat sunyi, hanya suara TV yang muncul dari ruangan tersebut. N yang ditatap seperti itu, langsung tahu bahwa Leo sedang badmood dan tidak ingin diganggu. N pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Leo pergi ke arah dapur. N sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap namjachingunya tersebut.

Saat perjalanan ke Busan, mereka menggunakan 2 van. Yang pertama digunakan oleh N, Ravi dan Hongbin, sedangkan yang satunya lagi digunakan oleh Leo, Ken dan Hyuk. Sepanjang perjalanan N hanya terdiam di kursi belakang sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Ia masih memikirkan sikap namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Saking tidak kuatnya, air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Namun ia menangis tanpa suara, takut terdengar oleh member lain. Saat akan turun dari van, Ravi menatap mata N.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa matamu sembap seperti itu."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau habis menangis ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Jangan bohong, hyung. Aku bisa melihat matamu merah seperti itu."

Tinggallah mereka berdua karena Hongbin sudah turun duluan dan segera ke venue. Tiba-tiba N mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini dengan suara terisak. Ravi pun langsung memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau cerita padaku, hyung."

"A-aku bingung dengan perubahan sikap Leo. Sepertinya ia marah padaku, tetapi entah karena apa."

Ravi pun langsung mengangkat sedikit kepala N dan langsung menatap mata hyungnya itu. Tiba-tiba Ravi mencium bibir tipis milik N dengan sangat lembut. Lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata N. N tidak menolak. Ia merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Ditambah dengan kehangatan bibir Ravi. Ravi langsung melumat bibir N. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati suasana saat ini. Namun N teringat bahwa ia tidak boleh mengkhianati Leo. Ia pun langsung mendorong Ravi.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"Maaf, hyung. A-aku suka padamu. Mungkin karena itu Leo hyung jadi marah padamu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya ia tidak suka jika kita berdekatan. Apalagi sampai melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya cemburu."

N pun langsung keluar dari van dan pergi ke arah venue. Perbuatan Ravi tadi malah menambah suasana hatinya semakin memburuk. Bahkan, saat di fansign ada seorang fans yang lagi-lagi meminta N agar memeluk Ravi.

"Oppa, bisakah aku mengambil gambar dirimu dan Ravi oppa dan.. sambil berpelukan?"

"Umm.. sepertinya Ravi tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau Leo?"

"Ayolah, oppa." Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"Terima kasih oppa." N hanya tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah Leo. Dan jelas terlihat ekspresi Leo menunjukkan kecemburuan. Ia pun langsung memeluk Leo. Tapi tidak ada respond sama sekali.

Fansign selesai pada pukul 5 sore. Tetapi karena terjebak macet, membuat van yang membawa anggota VIXX, sampai pada pukul 8 malam. Ditambah dengan van yang membawa Leo, Ken dan Hyuk sempat mogok.

Saat sampai di dorm, N langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menangis terisak. Saat ini pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia bingung harus bagaimana terhadap Leo. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang sudah tidak tertata dan matanya yang sangat sembap. Ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala dan air mineral. Namun, ia tidak kuat dan..

PRANG!

Suara gelas pecah terdengar dari arah dapur membuat Ravi yang sedang bermain games dikamarnya buru-buru keluar. Saat sampai di dapur, ia melihat hyungnya tergeletak dengan mata yang sembap. Ia pun langsung menggendong hyungnya ke kamar. Ia memegang dahi hyungnya. Sangat panas. Ia pun segera mengompres kepala hyungnya dengan air dingin dan menelepon Leo.

Suara telepon di handphone Leo berbunyi. Telepon dari Ravi. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyung, kau dimana?"

"Masih dijalan. Van kami masih mogok. Ada apa?"

"N hyung sakit. Badannya sangat panas." Mendengar hal tersebut Leo sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa namjachingunya sakit panas seperti itu. Tidak biasanya hal itu terjadi.

"Aku segera pulang." Leo mematikan teleponnya lalu mengatakan kepada Hyuk dan Ken bahwa ia akan segera pulang duluan dengan taksi karena N sakit. Saat sampai di dorm, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan ia melihat namjachingunya sedang berbaring diatas kasur dengan pala dikompres. Ia pun segera mendekati N lalu melihat wajah hyungnya yang sangat pucat. Ia merasa sangat kasihan terhadap namjachingunya ini. Lalu ia pun mencium bibir N dengan kelembutan sambil memejamkan mata.

Karena perbuatan Leo, N pun terbangun dan melihat didepannya seseorang yang sangat disayanginya sedang menciumnya. Ia pun langsung memeluk Leo.

"Leo, kau jangan marah padaku lagi."

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu. Mendiamkanmu selama satu hari ini sampai-sampai kau sakit." Leo pun langsung mengecup kembali bibir milik N dan melumatnya. Ciuman yang begitu dalam. Satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakan N sampai benar-benar full naked. Lalu ciumannya turun ke leher N yang berwarna coklat dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di beberapa bagian sampai-sampai N mendesah tak kuat.

Kemudian Leo berusaha melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya sambil tetap menciumi tubuh N. Setelah Leo benar-benar full naked, N kali ini yang langsung menciumi tubuh Leo sambil membanting tubuh Leo ke kasur. Ia juga memilin kedua nipple Leo yang membuat Leo mendesah keras. Seluruh keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. N langsung berbalik menciumi bibir Leo sambil menggesekkan junior miliknya dengan junior Leo yang lebih besar daripada miliknya. Keduanya mendesah dalam ciuman yang panas tersebut. Lalu N berbisik.

"Hyung bolehkah aku.. memainkannya?" Tanya N sambil menggoda Leo dengan menjilatkan jari telunjuknya ke arah perut bagian bawah Leo.

"Tentu saja, chagiya."

Tanpa babibu lagi N langsung memasukkan junior milik Leo ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengoral junior milik Leo dengan rakus seperti sedang mengemut permen lollipop yang di belikan oleh orang yang disayanginya. Meskipun junior milik Leo cukup panjang dan besar, tetapi ia tetap memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tak lupa juga N memaju mundurkan kepalanya agar service yang diberikannya saat ini memuaskan. Tangan Leo kemudian menarik kepala N agar semakin dalam hisapan yang di lakukannya. N mempercepat perlakuannya sehingga Leo semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Shhh… Kau benar-benar Jjang Hakyeon hyunghh…"

Leo merasa juniornya akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan oral tersebut karena ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan cairan tersebut sendirian. Tangan Leo mencoba menyingkirkan kepala N yang berada di junior miliknya dengan perlahan. N kecewa ketika melepaskan mainan barunya.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya… aku masih ingin bermain dengannya…" Tanya N dengan sikap yang manja.

"Laharku mau keluar… dan aku tak mau mengeluarkannya sendirian… sekarang biarkan aku memanjakanmu…"

Kini posisi Leo berada diatas N. Sekarang yang menjadi sasarannya adalah hole milik N. Ia membuka kedua kaki N untuk mempermudah akses masuk kedalam hole N. N pasrah dengan perlakuan semenya tersebut. Leo kemudian mengambil lotion yang berada di laci kamar. Dan melumuri jemarinya agar sang namjachingunya tidak terlalu merasakan perih di dalam holenya ketika juniornya yang agak besar masuk didalamnya. Satu.. dua.. tiga jari Leo masuk ke hole N. Tentunya N merintih kesakitan mendapati holenya bobol dengan jari Leo. Tiba-tiba N mendesah karena jari Leo berhasil menemukan titik spotnya. Melihat N mendesah, membuat Leo semakin bernafsu. Ia pun terus memasukkan jari-jarinya dan menumbuk titik spot milik N.

"Taeekkwonnhh.. ffastterrhh.." Leo menuruti permintaan N. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo jari-jarinya didalam hole milik N.

"Ah.. Ah.. Taekwonhhh.." Akhirnya Leo perlahan mengeluarkan satu per satu jemarinya yang terbungkus dalam hole sempit milik N. N pun mendesah kecewa. Entah kenapa, meskipun sudah berkali-kali dimasukkan, tetap saja hole N tetap kembali menyempit yang membuat Leo bisa bertahan sampai beronde-ronde dengan N.

"Tahan sedikit lagi… Ini sedikit sakit… aku akan melakukannya dengan sekali hentakan…" Leo mencoba memasukkan junior miliknya.

"Ne… Aku siap yeobo…" Saat Leo mencoba memasukkan juniornya pada percobaan pertama, sangat sulit karena hole N yang sangat sempit.

Tak lama kemudian Leo melesatkan junior miliknya ke dalam hole N dengan satu kali hentakan. N meringis kesakitan ketika benda tumpul tersebut masuk ke dalam. Dengan sigap bibir Leo membekap bibir milik N seraya berharap rasa sakit yang dialami N menghilang. Leo mendiamkan junior miliknya sebentar. Ia merasa sangat kenikmatan karena hole N yang sempit terasa menjepit juniornya dengan kuat. Leo pun mulai mencoba memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Awalnya N mendesah kesakitan tiada tara. Tapi saat Leo berhasil menemukan kembali titik spotnya, ia mendesah kenikmatan. Dan benar saja rasa sakit yang di rasakan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak ada tandingannya ketika Leo meng in-out kan junior miliknya perlahan. N mengalungkan tangannya di leher Leo menikmati perlakuan namjachingunya. Leo kembali membuat kissmark di leher N yang membuat N mendesah makin keras.

"Nghh… Ffasterrhh Taekwonhh.." Leo segera mempercepat gerakan juniornya didalam hole milik N. Dan terus menumbuk titik spot N berkali-kali.

"Yeah….ter…us….terus…di sa..nahhhh….."

"C'monhh babyhh.." Leo kemudian mengocok junior milik N. N mendesah semakin keras. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diberikan service di ketiga bagian tubuhnya, kissmark di lehernya, kocokan pada juniornya, dan junior Leo yang berada dalam holenya yang terus menumbuk titik spotnya.

"Nnngghhhh… nnngghhhh…. akuhh…. biissahh… mera…. sah… kannyahh… jjuuniorr… muh… ber… kedut.. nghhhh….." kini ekspresi wajah N lebih sendu dari sebelumnya.

"Holemu… sempitthh… nnngghhh…. ssekaallliiihhh….. nnngggghhhhhh…."

Ia terus mengocok junior milik N dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sesekali ia mampir ke twin balls milik N. Berharap ia akan klimaks bersamanya.

"Akuuuhhh…. mauhh… kelu… arhhh… hyunghhh….." racau Leo semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada junior N dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Naaadohh…. Taaekhhwwonnhh… nnggghhhh…."

"Kajja…. kitaahh… keluarkanhhh…. nngghh… berssssamahhh…."

CCROOTT!

Cairan cinta mereka keluar bersamaan. Cairan milik Leo memuntahkan laharnya di dalam rektum milik N, sedangkan cairan milik N menyembur di perut Leo. Mereka berdua ambruk ketika permainan selesai. Jemari Leo mencoba mengambil cairan N yang ada di perutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik, Leo menjilati jemarinya yang penuh dengan cairan N. Mereka pun kembali berciuman. Ada sedikit rasa asin dan manis karena cairan N ikut masuk dalam bibir mereka. Leo tetap memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan yang membuat keduanya kembali mendesah. Leo dapat merasakan hole N yang masih lengket dan hangat karena cairannya yang banyak memenuhi hole milik N. Sebenarnya Leo masih ingin melanjutkan permainan ini, tetapi melihat kondisi N yang belum sembuh total membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin namjachingunya tambah sakit dikarenakan permintaannya bermain sampai beronde-ronde.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Leo mengeluarkan junior miliknya dari hole N. Dengan cepat N langsung menjilati sisa cairan yang ada di junior Leo dan membuat Leo melenguh. Setelah bersih, Leo kembali melebarkan kaki N dan langsung menjilati hole N berharap cairan miliknya keluar dari hole N. Benar saja, cairan miliknya banyak keluar dari hole N. Namun perlakuannya membuat N bernafsu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia kembali mencium N dan berbagi cairan cintanya dengan N. Cairan putih tersebut bersatu dengan air liur mereka. Mereka saling melumat sampai akhirnya permainan selesai. Peluh pun membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua menandakan kegiatan mereka berakhir sekarang.

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Jangan pernah marah padaku lagi."

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya cemburu saja melihat kau dan Ravi bermesraan."

"Aku tidak bermesraan dengannya."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah padamu lagi, chagiyaa. Tapi kau juga jangan membuatku cemburu, ne."

"Baiklah Taekwoon chagiyaa. Janji?"

"Janji." Leo pun menyelimuti tubuh N yang masih full naked juga tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo chagiya."

CUP!

Leo mengecup bibir N lembut. Mereka pun tidur terlelap.

**Selesai! Akhirnya ff ini selesai dalam waktu 4 jam otak author lagi yadong mode ON soalnya. Ditambah, lagi suka sama VIXX jadi keseringan bikin ff VIXX deh. Jangan lupa RnR yaa^^.**


End file.
